vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Resurrection
'Resurrection '''is the power to bring someone or something that has died or dying back from the dead. This ability has been displayed by vampires, hybrids, and witches. It is stated that there is always a consequence for bringing someone back from the dead, as it is a type of Dark Magic. Vampires Vampires can resurrect humans from the dead by giving them their blood while they are still alive. Whether this is from direct feeding or through syringe injection, the end result is the same. The human will return to life, although they will go into a transition to become a vampire and will again die within 24 hours unless they choose to complete the transition by feeding on human blood. Once they feed, they will finish the transition and become a vampire. However, while a vampire is in transition, if a witch can bring back the vampires soul from The Other Side before they feed on blood, they can be brought back as human. Hybrids Through their vampire heritage, when a hybrid gives their blood to a living werewolf, if the werewolf is killed, they will be resurrected and go into transition to become a hybrid. To complete the transition, they need to feed on the blood of the doppelgänger. If they do not, their bodies go into pain, their insides hurt, and they start to bleed very heavily from their eyes, they go into shock, turn rabid, and eventually die. Also, drinking the blood of a normal human will not work and produce the same result. Once they drink the blood of the doppelgänger, they become fully resurrected as a vampire-werewolf hybrid. Witches Witches can use their magic to resurrect others or themselves. This magic is very hard to accomplish, and requires channeling of alot of power. It is considered dark magic because it goes against the laws of nature. This spell was first attempted by Jonas Martin to resurrect his son, Luka, after he had burnt to death. He chanted a spell from his grimoire, but he was not powerful enough, and it had no effect. Emily Bennett was able to do revive Jeremy Gilbert by using her power alone. This is a big feat considering the aid others needed to do such a thing. She was also able to create the Gilbert Rings which can revive anyone who is killed by a supernatural being. Being able to do this with her own power is a testament to her strength. Bonnie Bennett used this ability on herself, Elena, and Jeremy Gilbert she harnessed the energy of 100 other witches, including her dead ancestors. She used this ability to resurrect herself when she faked her death during her first fight with Klaus. She later used this ability after Elena was killed by Klaus, she chanelled John Gilbert's life force into Elena, so that she would return to life, at the expense of John's life. She used this ability again with Jeremy after he died of a gunshot wound. Bonnie also brought Atticus Shane back to life using expression by linking his life force to April Young. She later used the power of the Expression Triangle to temporarily drop the veil to The Other Side to resurrect some supernatural beings, though technically, they're tangible ghosts and not actual resurrected beings. She also used her full magic to ressurect Jeremy again, except this time, Jeremy had been dead for a long time and it took Bonnie using all of her magic and costing her own life. Esther was also able to return to life, despite being dead for over 1000 years through chanelling the energy of the Bennett line of magic. When Abby Bennett died, this connection was broken and Esther died a few days later, though she later possessed her daughter, Rebekah as a ghost. Gilbert Rings Humans can return from the dead completely unharmed while wearing a magic ring. There are only two known rings in existence, though there may be more. These rings were created by Emily Bennett and Johnathan Gilbert, and passed down through the Gilbert family. When the wearer of the ring is killed by a supernatural being, force, or entity, they return to life. Initially, they return rather quickly, with no injuries. If they are continuously killed, they take longer to return, and their injuries take longer to heal. After too many deaths the rings can cause you to be infected with The Darkness which will cause you to kill those helping vampires such as Samantha Gilbert in 1912, and Alaric Saltzman in the present time. Silas Atticus Shane claims that Silas has the power to raise the dead. How he is able to do this is unclear and how he obtained this power is also unclear. Consequences *'Vampire '- When a human is revived as a vampire, they must feed on human blood to finalize their return, and must feed on blood to sustain themselves. They then suffer the normal consequences of a vampire. *'Hybrid '- When a werewolf is revived as a hybrid, they must feed on human blood to sustain themselves, similar to a vampire, and have a bond to their sire. *'Witch '- When a witch resurrects a human, the human is able to see the ghosts of the people they were close to, but are not able to interact with them. This can make the human feel lonesome, seem insane, or actually become insane. When a witch uses magic to resurrect themselves, they are tied to the power that they used to resurrect themselves through a link, and if the link is broken, they will die. *'Gilbert Rings '''- At first there are no consequences, and the human will revive rather quickly. If they are continuously killed, they will take longer to revive each time they die. Eventually, it will break their psyche and cause them to go insane, and become murderous. They will develop a split personality and have no memory of what they did while their other personality was in control. Trivia *The only characters that have been revived without consequences are: John Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, and Esther. *Though Jeremy died a few times and was resurrected by the Gilbert Ring, he never displayed any negative effects like Alaric did. Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers